


Don't Let Makkachin Hear Us

by riventhorn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Five Years Later, Future Fic, It all dissolves into fluff at the end, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Yuuri, Sex Toys, They live in Hasetsu and are both coaches, Top Yuuri, Yuuri tops with a little encouragement from Viktor, bottom viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: Viktor wants Yuuri to take out their toy box and play with him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about five years in the future. Viktor and Yuuri live together at Yuuri's family's inn in Hasetsu and are both skating coaches.

Yuuri slept with his mouth open, dead to the world, face half-pressed into his pillow. Viktor watched him, trying to resist the temptation to shake him awake. They always gave their students Wednesday afternoons off, and Yuuri usually seized the opportunity to take a nap. Viktor had been sleeping too, but he had woken up and hadn’t been able to fall back asleep. He could take Makkachin for a walk or work on the choreography for Amaya’s short program. But his eyes kept landing on the closet, which held the box where they kept their toys. 

It seemed like ages since Yuuri had played a game with him. 

He stared at Yuuri a few moments longer and then poked his shoulder, shaking it harder when Yuuri didn’t immediately wake. 

“What is it?” Yuuri finally mumbled.

Viktor propped his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Yuuri.”

Yuuri made a groggy, questioning noise.

“Will you play with me, Yuuri?” 

“Play?” Yuuri blinked at him and then curled into the pillow. “Oh. You mean you want….”

Viktor watched the blush creep over Yuuri’s cheeks. It was adorable how Yuuri could still be reticent about these things. 

“Please, Yuuri,” he wheedled. 

Yuuri burrowed farther into his pillow. “It’s the middle of the afternoon.”

“Why does that matter?” Viktor rolled about on the sheets a little, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. “Yuuuuuriiii.”

Yuuri was watching him now. Viktor held his arms open, and Yuuri made a little noise and wriggled into them, seeking Viktor’s mouth. 

He loved kissing Yuuri, but today he was more passive, only holding Yuuri loosely and waiting for the moment when Yuuri moved on top of him a little. Ah, there it was. He tilted his head back, and Yuuri responded to the unspoken desire, transferring his kisses to Viktor’s throat. 

When Yuuri finally lifted his head, he was breathing harder. He sat back on his heels and played with the hem of his t-shirt. “I’ll have to tie you up.” 

“I’d like that very much,” Viktor said, delighted. It always took a bit of coaxing to get Yuuri to this point, but once he was there, he started to become more and more assertive.

Yuuri got out of bed and went to the closet to fetch their toy box. Viktor sat up, scrunching his toes in the sheets. Yuuri came back with the box and set it down, then opened the lid. 

Viktor immediately grabbed his favorite p-spot vibe of blue and curvy silicone. 

“We won’t start with that, though,” Yuuri said, taking out the thick butt plug with the purple crystal at the base and also the metal e-stim plug. “And we’ll need this,” he added, holding up the stretchy cock ring. 

Viktor nodded. “This too.” He took out the velvet pouch with the glass dildo that Yuuri had gotten him for his birthday last year. The glass was clear with red swirls inside, and there was a heart at the base. It was cute and pretty, like all of their toys. Viktor preferred orgasming on something stylish. 

Yuuri took out a power stroker too, looking at Viktor questioningly. 

“Yes, please,” Viktor said eagerly. 

Yuuri smiled. “I think that’s enough or you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” He took one last thing out of the box—a long strip of soft green cotton. It had once been the sash on one of the inn’s robes, but they had found it was perfect for binding Viktor’s wrists. 

“Do you need anything before we start?” Yuuri asked. 

In reply, Viktor held out his wrists, and Yuuri laughed and tied them together. “You’re impatient already. It’s not too tight, is it?”

Viktor shook his head. Of course he was impatient. Yuuri was going to make him go out of his mind with pleasure. He looked hopefully at the toys piled next to them. 

But Yuuri laid down next to him and nuzzled his chin, going back to kissing. Viktor made a protesting noise into his mouth.

“You’re too tense. You need to relax a little,” Yuuri whispered. He drew his fingers lightly up and down Viktor’s spine. 

Shivering, Viktor pressed closer, wanting more, but Yuuri kept all his touches light and soft. 

Impulse control was not one of Viktor’s strong points. Rushing off to Japan to become Yuuri’s coach five years ago was only one of many examples that proved this. But sometimes denying yourself immediate satisfaction could lead to better things. The trouble was that Viktor didn’t always have the will to do this—but Yuuri did. 

Yuuri was mouthing at his neck again, sucking a mark there. It was always arousing when Yuuri got possessive like this. By now, none of the guests in the onsen even batted an eye when Viktor slipped into the water covered in love bites. 

“I’m going to turn you over on your stomach now,” Yuuri said at last, and Viktor nodded, letting Yuuri move his limbs and rearrange him. 

He heard Yuuri shifting around, and then Yuuri’s breath tickled across his ass. Yuuri spread him open, and at the first wet brush of his tongue, Viktor groaned and bit the pillow lest his cries rouse Makkachin. Having Makkachin scratching at the door because he thought Viktor was in distress was terribly sweet but definitely not conducive to sex. 

Yuuri teased him with his tongue and a finger, never entering him but pressing and swirling across all the sensitive spots until Viktor thought he would go mad. 

“Yuuri, darling,” he gasped, squirming. “You could put your fingers in, couldn’t you?”

Yuuri ignored him. 

The sensations tingled up the nerves in his spine. Viktor bit the pillow again. 

A pause as Yuuri sat up, and then came the welcome sound of the cap on the bottle of lube clicking open. Yuuri always warmed it up so it wouldn’t be a shock, and Viktor squirmed around again, until a hand on his hip stilled him. He moaned as Yuuri slid the first finger into him. 

Yuuri was adept at finding his prostate—so skilled! So wonderful! He started massaging it and then put in a second finger. Precome was beading on Viktor’s cock where it pressed between his stomach and the mattress. 

Was Yuuri going to finger him to an orgasm? But no—no, Yuuri’s fingers were disappearing, oh why, why was Yuuri cruel to him like this? Ah, wait, yes, that was the e-stim plug, cool metal pushing into him, and Yuuri was sticking the patch on the skin right behind his balls, and—

“I didn’t even know you could make a noise like that,” Yuuri said when Viktor was done yowling and babbling through the first few shocks. 

“It’s because— _aghh_ —because, darling, you’re fucking me with the plug too, and I can’t— _ohhhh_ ….” Viktor trailed off into incoherency again. 

“Are you getting close?” Yuuri asked, moving the plug faster, and yes, yes, he was, so, so close, oh god, he was going to come, and he had been wrong, so wrong to say Yuuri was cruel, he was the best, the absolute best to make Viktor feel like this, oh _god_. 

Viktor came, and Yuuri kept thrusting the plug in and out, prolonging the waves of pleasure until he finally ceased and drew it out of Viktor. Goosebumps had broken out on his arms, and the fading aftershocks made his legs jerk. 

Yuuri turned him over onto his back again, and Viktor blinked muzzily up at him. 

Yuuri was smiling, pleased that he had made Viktor happy, biting his lip and petting Viktor’s thigh as though he was still a little bit amazed that Viktor was here with him, even after all these years. 

Then he picked up the cock ring and stretched it over Viktor’s hard cock, which was wet from all the precome that had spilled out of him during that last orgasm, and nestled it snug behind his balls. 

“Oh my god,” Viktor breathed when Yuuri’s next selection proved to be the power stroker. 

“Sit up for me a bit, okay?” Yuuri murmured, and he helped Viktor onto his knees. Viktor had to lean hard against Yuuri to keep from keeling over. Gently, Yuuri slipped Viktor’s cock into the stroker and turned it on. 

He only kept the vibrations going for thirty seconds or so, but all of Viktor’s muscles locked up, and if he hadn’t been wearing the cock ring, he would have come. He keened, and Yuuri put his hand over his mouth, letting Viktor suck and nip at his fingers. 

The vibrations stopped, and Yuuri lowered him back down onto the bed. 

“Wow,” Viktor breathed weakly, and Yuuri stroked his hair, fond, his eyes saying how beautiful Viktor was, how irresistible, how much he loved him. 

Forgetting that his wrists were tied, Viktor tried to reach for Yuuri. Seeing the aborted movement, Yuuri put his hand in Viktor’s, so Viktor could bring it to his lips and bestow a shower of kisses across his fingers. 

“Is it time for my favorite one?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri said yes and held up the blue, curvy vibrator for him to see. Lots of lube went on, and then Yuuri was telling him to relax, and Viktor concentrated on releasing his muscles, sucking in a breath as the vibrator pushed into him. 

Yuuri fucked him with it at a steady pace, eyes intent on Viktor’s face so he could see when he hit a good spot, when he needed to slow down or speed up. Then he paused, made sure the vibrator was nudging right against Viktor’s prostate, and turned on the vibrations. Yuuri rocked it back and forth a little, just enough to keep stimulating his prostate, and Viktor was moaning again, fluid leaking down his cock, because the combination of the buzzing vibes and the rocking motion was heaven, absolutely heaven. 

He orgasmed again, a sharp, hot burst, but Yuuri pulled the vibrator out before it could become too painful, too much. Yuuri slid a finger back into him, Viktor clenching around it as his muscles continued to spasm and flutter. Yuuri’s eyes were wide and dark, and he gathered some of the precome off the head of Viktor’s cock with his other hand and sucked it into his mouth. 

Viktor’s own mouth fell open a little at that, but gone were the days when Yuuri had to envision a pork cutlet bowl to capture the meaning of eros. He was the sexiest thing Viktor could imagine, and the best part was that he was all Viktor’s, always his, always. No one else got to see his Yuuri like this. 

Yuuri inserted the large butt plug with the purple crystal base to keep him open before removing the cock ring. His touch almost had Viktor climaxing right then and there. But he didn’t, which meant he could clamber onto his knees again when Yuuri asked him to. His cock went into the power stroker again, and then Yuuri wrapped him up in his arms, holding him and kissing him while Viktor whimpered, hips thrusting helplessly until he came. 

Viktor was done then, couldn’t handle any more, he couldn’t, but Yuuri was rubbing the glass dildo in between his fingers, and whispering, “One more,” as he settled Viktor on the pillows and brushed back his sweaty hair. 

“Yuuri, _Yuuri_.” 

“I know. We’ll go slow. Don’t worry; I’ve got you.” 

Yuuri hugged him, letting Viktor rub against the soft cotton of his t-shirt and shorts, comforting and warm. Viktor wanted to sink into the heat of Yuuri’s skin, letting it surround him like a blanket, lulling him to sleep. 

“Here we go,” Yuuri said, and Viktor whispered back, “Yes,” because he wanted everything Yuuri gave him. Yuuri was so generous—giving him his beautiful skating, his love, this pleasure—giving him more than Viktor had ever thought he could want or have.

The plug came out, and Yuuri worked the dildo inside. Viktor was so loose now and relaxed, it slid in easily. The glass was too much for vigorous movements, so Yuuri kept it very slow, only drawing it out a little before pushing it back in, the glass head jabbing gently but insistently at Viktor’s prostate. Viktor lay with his eyes closed, lost in the sensations, feeling his orgasm building. 

It wasn’t as intense as the others when it rolled over him, but it was long, and it felt like his spine was stretching out, every last bit of tension disappearing from his body. He started laughing, the endorphins rushing through his system, and his smile must be ridiculous, but Yuuri was smiling too, laughing too, tossing the toy aside and cuddling close, pulling the blanket up around them until they were hidden in their own little warm nest. He untied Viktor’s wrists and stroked them, soothing the few chafe marks that were there. 

“Do you want to come?” Viktor murmured, drowsy. 

“No, that’s all right,” Yuuri assured him. “Later, or tomorrow morning. You know I love getting to have you like this.”

Viktor yawned, stretching and then snuggling up to Yuuri, latching onto his neck. 

“You can sleep for a little, and then we have to clean up before dinner,” Yuuri reminded him.

“Yes, darling,” Viktor agreed, not quite paying attention, more interested in how wonderful and familiar Yuuri smelled. 

“I think my mom is making steamed pork buns.”

“Amazing!” Viktor murmured. They were both gaining weight, eating Yuuri’s mother’s cooking, but happily it didn’t matter now that neither of them were competing. 

Yuuri fell silent for a while, his breaths ruffling Viktor’s bangs. 

“I saw there's a new bookstore downtown—we should go see what they have,” Viktor said, finding that he wasn’t falling asleep after all, but instead wanted to talk quietly with Yuuri about all the little, dear routines of their life. 

“Even though you still can’t read much Japanese?”

“You’ll translate for me,” Viktor said, confident, and Yuuri laughed. 

“Pichit-kun wants us to come visit him in Thailand next month,” Yuuri said. 

“Oh, we can go to Chiang Mai and eat samosas and fried bananas at the street market,” Viktor exclaimed, waking up a bit more in his excitement. 

“But I thought you told Yurio that we were going to visit him in St. Petersburg,” Yuuri continued. “So I was thinking we could go see Pichit-kun closer to Christmas.”

“You’re right!” He’d forgotten about promising Yuri that they would come. He gave his own Yuuri a kiss. “What would I do without you?”

“You would manage,” Yuuri said, blushing. 

“I wouldn’t.” Viktor kissed him again. “I couldn’t.” 

Yuuri searched his face, and Viktor let all the love he felt bubble to the surface so Yuuri wouldn’t have any trouble finding it. Content now to allow the statement to stand, Yuuri smiled and ducked his head, tucking it against Viktor’s chest.


End file.
